fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal Pérez
Krystal Pérez (real name Sofia Rodriguez) is a mutant human/goddess from Earth. The second superhuman in her family after her mother, She has got very powerful telekinetic powers and is commonly seen as attractive or pretty by other characters in the Tayshaun & Amy series. She also has electrokinetic powers after an accident involving a high voltage wire when she was young. She is one of the major characters in the Tayshaun and Amy series, alongside the title characters and Hitomi Yamamoto, and she normally plays a big part in events that happen in the series. She eventually got her own series, called The Pérez Chronicles, which failed to really go anywhere. Krystal also happens to be the ruler of the RTAverse. She is also a co-mascot for RTA Games, alongside Amy Jackson. Appearance Krystal is not exactly what you would expect a goddess to look like appearance-wise. She can tend to be seen as punk-y with her clothes choice. Krystal is a short latina 19-year old woman with tanned skin and long black hair. Krystal tends to wear a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and greyish boots. Her eyes are deep blue and she has freckles. She has a cyan strap on both shoulders sometimes. She also has two piercings and an earring on both ears and has black eye-shadow. Underneath her jacket, Krystal has lots of tattoos, the most notable being a sleeve tattoo on her left arm, tattoos of the American and Mexican flags on her right arm and an octopus tattoo on her back. There also appears to be a tattoo that stretches from her left arm to her right arm. In Fantendo Sports Resort, her default outfit shows that the cyan straps are straps for a tank top, and her second alternate outfit seems to imply her first jacket was a sweater. Her jeans and boots stay the same as they usually are in Sports Resort, except for when she's in the Laura outfit, in which case she'll wear a black skirt and brown boots to match Laura's actual outfit (as well as a red jacket). Her eye-shadow will go red when using Laura's alternate outfit. Krystal does have another outfit where she doesn't quite look like herself. She has blonde hair with black highlights, glasses and a completely different choice of clothes, consisting of a light orange t-shirt, a blue skirt and black high-heeled boots. This outfit also shows she has a few tattoos on her legs too. She can summon tentacles from her telekinetic powers to attack her opponents. Sometimes, the handle of Krystal's gun can be seen hanging out of her back pocket. Fantendoverse Racing appearance As opposed to her usual outfit, Krystal wears a black biker outfit in Fantendoverse Racing, consisting of a biker jacket, biker pants and black boots. The only thing she still has from her usual outfit is her fingerless gloves. Backstory Krystal was born in Mexico, as Sofia Rodriguez, and was raised in her hometown of Cabo San Lucas for the first few years of her life. When Sofia was four, however, her father was brutally murdered in front of her and her young brother. Police quickly arrived and arrested the gang and suggested Sofia and her family move away from Mexico for the time being, because the gang members may go out for Sofia. Sofia and her family ended up moving to Anaheim, in California, and took up new identities. Sofia took up the name Krystal Pérez, her brother took the name Quentin and her mother took the name Ana. When Sofia was five, she discovered she had telekinetic powers after lifting a box of tools with her mind. When Sofia was six, and out on a field trip, she decided to wander off from the rest of her group and went near a dangerous wire. Curious what would happen and what Sofia later described as "a stupid move", she decided to grab the wire, and was given a near-lethal shock. Sofia was found, passed out and rushed to the hospital. Upon coming around, Sofia discovered she had electrokinetic powers from the shock. Sofia continued on through elementary school while trying to hide her new-found powers, but often with little success. Despite her failure to hide her powers, Sofia luckily avoided causing any catastrophic events. The worst it got was her causing a power outage across Anaheim from knocking down an electric wire from her telekinesis. Upon starting middle school, Sofia started to shine academically. She had got over the emotional trauma from her father's death and was working at an excellent rate. In 10th grade, Sofia met Laura Palmer, a young woman who had recently lost her parents and put in a coma. The two bonded over the loss of a parent and became best friends. The two ended up seperated briefly during high school, but Sofia managed to get back to Laura through a somewhat absurd expulsion. Sofia and Laura have stood side by side ever since, forming a very close bond. The two eventually graduated and went to college in Fullerton, which wasn't too far away from Anaheim. Sofia briefly had a fling with her friend Hitomi before college started. Sofia managed to gain possession of a gun after high school, which she carries with her at all times to this day. Sofia met Amy Jackson during a break in college, when she was going on vacation in Toronto. Amy was doing a shift in the Los Angeles International Airport when she saw Sofia struggling with luggage. Amy assisted and the two had a good conversation before Sofia went off on her vacation, and the two became friends. Sofia has had a normal life since, but has had problems mostly coming from the portal created by Hitomi. Sofia ventured through the portal with Amy, Hitomi and Tayshaun to find another universe, and was through the portal for a few months before eventually returning to her own universe. Upon her return, Sofia was given the role of ruling the RTAverse and being the goddess of lightning and has felt the weight of the world on her shoulders since. Personality Krystal is usually very cocky. She hardly gets wound up, but when she does, she will launch a huge "telekinetic shockwave", to vent her anger, that could even loosen the strongest of structures according to her, so it's best to keep out of her way when she is angered, otherwise you might be knocked out. Krystal has got a literal "shoot first, ask later" mentality, and has been described as a "badass" by some characters. She has a bit of a "drunken" feeling whenever she comes across some things. She will go weak in the knees and will tend to be flirtatious. She says this happens when she sees certain things that "turn her on", calling herself "extremely weird". Krystal is normally unphased while fighting, not getting nervous or anything. She is also seen as a joker, sometimes acting very lighthearted and not making an effort to comfort people. She tends to have a "never give up" attitude, tending to go at her enemies full throttle without any second thought. Krystal tends to be very energetic, but usually for the wrong reasons and always has a sort of spirit in her that keeps her going toward her goals. Even with her tough-looking exterior, Krystal can be very caring, and tends to look out for most people. However, Krystal can be extremely lustful around octopuses, which causes her focus to really derail. Doing vigilante work has also helped Krystal take her mind off of multiple things that bother her, such as her father's death, but they always linger in the back of her mind and she can struggle with the emotions if she feels she starts to slow down a bit. Abilities Krystal was born with very strong telekinetic powers, but she was unaware of these powers until she was 5. She will use these powers to her advantage, using it more for combat than anything. This telekinesis lets her do quite a few things, such as make psionic explosions, moving things with her mind, telepathic communication and so on. Krystal also has electrokinesis, the power to control electricity, from an accident when she was 6. She uses these powers to briefly stun opponents while she escapes. Despite her powerful telekinesis and electrokinesis, Krystal is somewhat weak physically, and tends to struggle with lifting things without the aid of her powers. Although it's a hidden side of her, Krystal is an amazing artist. Her artistry is mentioned in A Day in the Life of Schmidt And Jackson, where Amy mentions the design on the wall behind her bed was drawn by Krystal. Krystal is also able to work her way out of deadly problems by being somewhat flirty with the attacker, of whom then lowers their defense and lets Krystal hit them with a harsh shock of her powers or let her shoot them with her gun. Krystal is also fluent in English and Spanish. On top of everything, she is also a rather talented guitarist, although it is barely seen during the series, like her artist skills. Krystal has great accuracy when it comes to using her gun, with her being able to shoot someone from the other side of a crowded hall without hitting anyone else. Relations Quentin Pérez Quentin is Krystal's brother. Although she doesn't think they get along well, they have actually shown a great bond in the past. Nick Anderson Krystal's relationship with Nick is a hard one to understand. She likes him, he likes her, but Krystal always tries to shrug off the feeling. She eventually shrugs her feelings for him off in The New Team. Aminu Aminu has developed a crush on Krystal. He fell for her at first sight after going back to Anaheim with Brendan and became somewhat attracted to her, possibly because of her looks. Brendan Palmer Krystal generally gets on well with Brendan most of the time, but their friendship can go a bit awry at times. Krystal also thinks it's great that he's protecting his sister, who's rather fragile. Amy Jackson Krystal and Amy are like sisters when they work together. They can work pretty much exactly in sync and they've got to a point of perfect telepathy when fighting. Krystal is aware of Amy being from the future, as well as her being a cyborg. Laura Palmer Laura is Krystal's best friend, and has overcome her extreme timidness while she's been friends with her. As of The Cinema Trip, the two are "friends with benefits". During Three Strikes, You're Out, it is implied the two may take the relationship to the next level. Hitomi Yamamoto Hitomi and Krystal are close friends. The two had a few flings when they were starting college and kept their friendship strong through to today. Taylor Jamison Krystal finds Taylor to be a cool person, and is somewhat fond of her pyrokinetic abilities. The two haven't spoke much but get along well. Tayshaun Fitzgerald Krystal and Tayshaun are good friends. The two work fairly well together and always stick up for each other, regardless of the problem. Mr. D'Angelo D'Angelo and Krystal have an extremely tense relationship. The two hate each other with a burning passion and Krystal tends to shoot at D'Angelo whenever she gets the chance. Jess Pierce Krystal sees Jess as a "burning tower of rage", but tends to get along with her fine. The two like to work together more often than not. Danielle Parker Krystal is good friends with Danielle. The two call frequently to vent and talk about the pressure they go under sometimes. The two became friends after The Other Side of the Journey, where they sleep with each other. Skye Caballero Skye and Krystal are fairly good friends. Whenever they're unable to sleep, they tend to chat to each other to pass the time. Kirsti Jones Kirsti and Krystal don't talk to each other often, but have respect for each other. Kirsti sees Krystal as a bit irresponsible for her position, but looks over it. Fantendo Smash Bros. moves Krystal is set to appear in RTA's Fantendo Smash Bros. game, Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. Her moves within it are: Attacks *Neutral weak attack: Krystal punches with the fist closer to the camera, then does a fist flurry. *Side weak attack: Krystal kicks the opponent with a simple swivel kick *Up weak attack: Krystal punches upward *Down weak attack: Krystal sweep kicks the opponent, flooring them as opposed to sending them flying *Dash attack: Krystal lets loose a small telekinetic attack at the opponent *Up smash: Krystal throws the opponent up then punches them even further upward *Side smash: Krystal unleashes a small flurry of lightning bolts at the opponent *Down smash: Krystal lets out a telekinetic wave on one side (left side for the camera) and a lightning bolt on the other side (camera's right side) *Neutral aerial: Krystal flips around, covered in electricity *Front aerial: Krystal does a jump kick *Back aerial: Krystal performs a drop kick *Up aerial: Krystal shocks anyone above her *Down Aerial: Krystal kicks downward. If hit right, the attack will meteor smash your opponent *Neutral Special (PK Pulse): Krystal unleashes a small ball of telekinesis at the opponent *Up Special (TK Ascend): Krystal flies up with her telekinesis *Side Special (Shocking Uppercut): Krystal hits her opponent hard with an uppercut, with her hand covered in electricity. *Down Special (Gunshot): Krystal shoots at her opponent with her gun. *Brainstorm: Krystal's Final Smash. Krystal stores her power and lets off a huge electric-telekinetic shockwave. Anyone unlucky enough to be in range will be KO'd. This also happens to be the name of her Finisher in Fantendo Sports Resort, but is completely different in terms of how the Finisher plays out Idle Animations *Crosses her arms and taps her foot *Looks at her nails Taunts *Up taunt: Krystal chuckles, swinging around in the opposite direction she was facing *Side taunt: Krystal lifts herself up telekinetically *Down taunt: Krystal kicks some dirt off her boot, then sighs Victory Poses *Krystal shoots her gun in the air a few times, saying "That's how it's done in Cabo San Lucas, bitch!" *Jumps around energetically, before yelling "I won, dad!" on the last jump. *Falls backwards and lets out a sigh of exhaustion before raising her fist up in victory. *(Team matches only) Krystal shakes her teammate's hand, then gives them a shock and laughs as the teammate looks at her, annoyed. Trophy Information Appearances in games Tayshaun & Amy *Amy vs The Future - Krystal is a key character in Amy vs The Future. She almost kills Mr. D'Angelo but he warps back to the future (presumably). *Pérez's Story - Krystal is the main character of Pérez's Story. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Krystal returns as a key character in Amy vs The Future 2. *Tayshaun & Amy (TV Show) - Krystal is a key character in the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Krystal appears in The Deep, Dark Truth Pt. 2 and The New Team, helping The Other Heroes. She officially joins the team in season two. Fantendo crossovers *Fantendoverse Racing - Krystal is a DLC racer in Fantendoverse Racing. She also cameos in Tayshaun and Amy's story. *Fantendo Sports Resort - Krystal was revealed for Sports Resort on 12/8/15. More information can be found here. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown - Krystal is playable in Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. *Amy Jackson's Pro Skater - Krystal is a playable character in Amy Jackson's Pro Skater. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord - Krystal is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Meltdown - Krystal is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Meltdown. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality - Krystal is an unlockable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory - Krystal is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. More information on her appearance can be found here. The Pérez Chronicles *Journey of a Lifetime - Krystal is the main character of Journey of a Lifetime. Other appearances *Fantendo Now - Krystal appears in The Other Earth, an episode of Fantendo Now. *Jess' Quest - Krystal is a playable multiplayer character in Jess' Quest. *Fantendo - Side Stories - Krystal appears in Starting Somewhere, the debut episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. Gallery Krystal human.png|Krystal's original art. Drawn by Krystal doodle.png|Krystal, as drawn by Krystal Perez SI.png|Krystal, as drawn by . The orbs surrounding her represent her telekinesis in a physical form Krystal Ham.png|Krystal, as drawn by Krystal Pérez new.png|Krystal's new art. Drawn by RTA Krystal Fantendoverse Racing.png|Krystal in her biker outfit from Fantendoverse Racing. KrystalSportsResort.png|Krystal as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. Drawn by . KrystalSportsResortAlt1.png|Krystal's first alt from Sports Resort, based off her second design KrystalSportsResortAlt2.png|Krystal's second alt from Sports Resort, based off her first design KrystalSportsResortAlt3.png|Krystal's third alt from Sports Resort, based off Wendy from Gravity Falls, more specifically how she looks in the Weirdmageddon episodes. KrystalSportsResortAlt4.png|Krystal's fourth alt from Sports Resort, based off Laura Palmer. Krystal by Nano.png|Krystal, as drawn by SSB Krystal.png|Krystal's Smash icon. The throne refers to her ruling over the RTAverse. Made by Exotoro KrystalPerezVD.png|Krystal as she appears in Project VD KrystalPerezSmorgasbord.png|Krystal as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. Drawn by Krystal Pérez newer.png|Krystal's third official art. Drawn by RTA. Krystal Perez Leather Jacket.png|Krystal by Shadow Inferno, based off her Third Official Outfit using the base of the Normal Outfit by Exo KrystalUndyneAlt.png|Krystal's fifth alternate outfit in Fantendo Sports Resort, based off Undyne from Undertale. Alt made by Krystal Chibi Ham.png|A chibi-style art of Krystal. Made by Hamclub13 for Krystal's Community Draw. Krystal CD.png|Krystal as drawn by for the Krystal Community Draw Scratchkrystal.png|Krystal as drawn by for the Krystal Community Draw KrystalTattoos.png|An edit of Krystal's Sports Resort art, showing off her tattoos. Krystalsrootiny.png|A sprite of Krystal. Made by for the Krystal Community Draw. Krystalsroobig.png|A larger version of Sr.Wario's sprite of Krystal. KrystalTattoosExo.png|Krystal as drawn by Exotoro for the Krystal Community Draw. KrystalMeltdown.png|Krystal as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Meltdown. Drawn by Drackula. 1446385785961.jpg|Krystal, as drawn by . Amy Jackson is also in the image. KrystalVictory.png|Krystal, as she originally appeared in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Exotoro. Krystal Pérez Gun.png|Krystal with her gun. Drawn by RTA. Krystal ORAS.png|Krystal in a Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire gym leader style. Drawn by . KrystalLeatherJacket.png|Krystal's leather jacket design as drawn by Exotoro. Krystalsketch ziegs.png|Krystal, as drawn by Ziegs. Real krystal by waffle.jpg|A "real" version of Krystal. Drawn by . KrystalByTenshi.jpg|Krystal, as drawn by . FO Art KrystalP.png|Krystal's art for Face Off!, a trading card game. Drawn by LegendaryHero1023. KrystalVictoryNew.png|Krystal's new default outfit for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Exotoro. KrystalRealSelfVictory.png|Krystal's alternate outfit in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, which closer resembles her more recognisable biker appearance. Drawn by Exotoro. KrystalMVF.png|Krystal as she appears in Post-Victory titles. Trivia *Krystal was her creator's first female character. *Krystal is revealed to be a huge sci-fi fan in Pérez's Story, and compares the universe she's in to the genre. *Krystal finds a few odd things "hot". This includes tentacles, which she joked about in an AMA. *Krystal decides to look as attractive as possible so that she can forget about her harsh life at home. *Krystal's musical taste is mostly Metallica, The Qemists and The Doors. **Krystal's favourite song is Run You by The Qemists. *Krystal is left-handed. *Krystal's favourite Pokémon is Tentacruel, for "obvious reasons". *Krystal's board in Amy Jackson's Pro Skater is apparently made purely from power from Krystal's brain, hence why she named it "Neural Deckwork". *Krystal has an interest in soccer and follows the San Jose Earthquakes. *Krystal's favourite food is the chorizo sausage. *Krystal enjoys the Terminator series. *Krystal's real name is Sofia Rodriguez, as revealed in Working Hard. She renamed during witness relocation. *Krystal's telekinesis is apparently powerful enough to lift a big rig 5 feet off the ground. *Krystal is a fan of wrestling, and has a John Cena shirt from a live show she attended. *Krystal has helped in making movies before, mainly for telekinetic effects in superhero movies. *Krystal has a sketch pad, with a few of the back pages containing NSFW images that she tends to try and hide when people find the pad. Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:Alive Category:Heroines Category:RTA Games Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:RTA's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Elemental Characters Category:Characters Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Free to use Characters Category:The Pérez Chronicles Category:Royalty Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Co-Mascots Category:Mexican Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Disney vs. Fantendo: A Collision of Worlds! Roster Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory